


Вновь в аптеке аспирин купят мёртвые глаза

by light_dragonix



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: зарисовки из жизни выживших в зомби-апокалипсисе
Kudos: 3





	1. хината/ацуму

Ацуму дёргается и выпадает из дремоты, когда чувствует чужую руку на своих.  
— Ты спал? Прости, я не заметил. — Шёпот Шоё в тишине фургона кажется оглушительным. Руку он не убирает и лишь сжимает чуть сильнее.  
— Дурак, что ли? — Шипит Ацуму. — Конечно, я спал! Кто бы не спал после того пиздеца?!  
— Понял, понял, не заводись, — Шоё улыбается и его улыбку видно даже в неосвещенном салоне. Он хлопает Ацуму по запястьям и — мать вашу, да как у него это получается?  
Ацуму скидывает его руку и отворачивается к нему спиной. Плотнее запахивает куртку и весь сжимается. Они только что с трудом прорвались к своим через район, полный зомби, последние две улицы просто бежали, потому что патроны кончились. Ацуму что-то ещё бросал в этих ублюдков и ругался через каждые три выдоха. Шоё же с рюкзаком за спиной высматривал фургон, который должен был подогнать Бокуто. А заметив, подпрыгнул, привлекая к себе внимание. Ацуму даже в шаге от смерти не мог не залипнуть — как же всё таки красиво Хината взлетает.  
Бокуто их заметил и погнал фургон прямо на них. Осаму раскрыл дверь и, поддерживаемый Акааши, отстреливал зомби, оказавшихся слишком быстро. Вид брата с винтовкой в руках слегка успокоил Ацуму.  
Хината запрыгнул в машину первый, заметив за Осаму Сакусу. Ухватился за его руку и, оттолкнувшись с силой от земли, залетел внутрь. У Ацуму сердце перевернулось — и от восхищения и от страха. Когда же он сам оказался рядом с фургоном, его поймал за руку Осаму и на пару с Акааши втащил. Бокуто тут же поддал газу. 

— Вот и выпускай вас за едой, — бубнит Осаму. — Знал же, что не возьмёте с собой достаточно патронов.  
— Так надо было самому сходить, чего ж ты решил остаться? — Ацуму вспыхивает мгновенно. Но Хината кладёт ему руку на плечо и качает головой.

Вот как у него получается оставаться таким спокойным после такой ебучки? Ацуму под многое в своей жизни подстраивался, но так и не смог привыкнуть к леденящему внутренности ужасу при приближении зомби. А Шоё смог. Казалось, он без страха смотрел на этих чудищ. И это, чёрт возьми, было ещё одной причиной, по которой Ацуму смотрел на него с восхищением.

Шоё перелезает через него и садится напротив.  
— Ну прости. Ты всё ещё злишься?  
— Да. — Вопреки словам Ацуму чуть расслабляется и не так сильно прижимает руки к груди. Шоё осторожно берёт его за руку, тянет на себя и снимает перчатку. Ацуму замирает. — Какого?...  
Шоё касается губами его запястья, там, где отчаянно бьётся вена. И будто передаёт всё своё спокойствие Ацуму.  
— Ну ты дурак, что ли, — шепчет Ацуму, которому перестало хватать воздуха. Но руку не отнимает. А Шоё прижимает её к своей груди, там, где быстро стучит сердце.  
— Мне тоже было страшно. — Шоё смотрит прямо в глаза. — Но ты был рядом и мне было некогда бояться.  
Ацуму задыхается.


	2. ацуму/осаму, лапслок

ацуму устало падает на твёрдый пол и тут же охает от боли в ушибленном боку.   
— следи куда падаешь, придурок, — слышится голос сакусы, шуршащего упаковкой каких-то снэков. — я не собираюсь на один твой синяк тратить все запасы мази.  
— пошёл нахуй, — огрызается ацуму и устраивается чуть удобнее, закидывает руку за голову и прикрывает глаза. шум, издаваемый товарищами, перестаёт привлекать внимание. они впервые за несколько недель нашли место для ночлега больше, чем их старый фургон. приятно вытянуть наконец ноги и не слышать ничьих возмущений, что тело ацуму занимает столько же места, сколько его непомерное эго.  
ацуму засыпает сразу, даже не услышав, кто будет первым караулить и когда его очередь. разбудят, если надо. он устал, устал так сильно за последние дни, что удивительно, как ещё не начал срываться на всех и каждого. хотя они все на взводе после той самоубийственной вылазки за едой, из которой бокуто едва не вернулся без ноги. куроо обещал всем и каждому отгрызть голову, если с ним что-то случится. но они не видели куроо уже много месяцев, хуй его знает, жив он или мёртв. ясно одно — бокуто на месяц привязан к акааши и никуда ходить не сможет. дай бог, если сможет фургон вести, с остальным они как-то справятся.  
эта передышка с ночлегом нужна им всем как воздух, им всем хочется нормально отдохнуть и не спать, прижавшись друг к другу. приятно иметь хоть полметра собственного пространства.

ацуму раскрывает глаза, потому что в его пространство кто-то бесцеремонно лезет. он и не заметил, что во сне перевернулся на здоровый бок. но кто-то копошится за спиной, и ацуму привстаёт, чтобы отпихнуть.  
— богом клянусь, если это оми-кун… — шипит он себе под нос, вглядываясь в темноту. но нет, это осаму. лежит спиной к нему, отзеркаливая предыдущую позу ацуму. ацуму моментально успокаивается и ложится вплотную к брату, прижимаясь носом к шее. осаму напрягается, когда ацуму закидывает на него руку.  
— блядь, ацуму! — шипит осаму сквозь зубы. — я чуть не воткнул в тебя нож.   
— а что ещё ты хочешь воткнуть в меня? — тихо смеётся ацуму, но в смехе нет весёлости.   
— заткнись и спи. — спустя некоторое время осаму накрывает руку ацуму на своей груди холодной сухой ладонью.

ацуму не спится. глаза привыкли к темноте и он различает поверх плеча осаму сидящего у двери хинату. глаза хинаты блестят даже в непроглядной темноте. в правом от него углу спят бокуто с акааши, напротив них сакуса. стоит невыносимая тишина. ацуму вдруг понимает, что не слышит их дыхания, и от осознания по спине пробегает холодок. они уже слишком давно не были так далеко друг от друга. успокаивает только мерно вздымающаяся грудь осаму. ацуму утыкается лбом в его затылок.

ему не спится. в этой тишине, в этой темноте, с осаму, прижатым к груди, вспоминается некстати такая же ночь в каком-то заброшенном доме, когда они были только вдвоём. 

тогда было намного страшнее, тогда они ещё были беззащитными и не знали, как противостоять ходячим трупам. ацуму срывался на брата каждые два дня, а осаму терпел, как самый умный из них двоих. но если ацуму все свои страхи и переживания, пусть в идиотской и грубой манере, вываливал осаму, осаму молчал и держал в себе. а потом разбил ацуму сердце.  
— ты же знаешь, что случится, если кого-то из нас укусят? — спросил осаму, и его тихие слова разразились громом в заброшенном доме, в котором время от времени скрипела дверь.  
— знаю, я, блядь, ни на секунду не забываю, когда эти твари….   
— нет, цуму, кажется, ты не понимаешь, — осаму повернулся к нему и внимательно посмотрел в глаза. — я не о том, что кто-то из нас превратится в вонючий, разлагающийся кусок тухлого мяса. а о том, что второму придётся пристрелить его.   
— с чего ты вдруг об этом заговорил, саму? ты же сейчас не скажешь, что тебя укусили? — ацуму нахмурился.   
— нет. но я хочу, чтобы ты пообещал мне, что сможешь это сделать.   
— а ты, типа, запросто это сделаешь? пустишь мне пулю в лоб?   
— нет. но я знаю, что из нас двоих именно ты зассышь это сделать. поэтому, цуму, пообещай мне, поклянись, что ты сделаешь это.   
— идиот, что ли?! не буду я такое обещать, сейчас же всё хорошо! — ацуму оттолкнул брата только чтобы схватить за плечи и потрясти. лёжа это делать неудобно, но ацуму всё кажется, что этого мало, надо что-то ещё сделать, надо вытряхнуть из осаму эти мысли, этот упаднический страшный настрой. ацуму держался только потому, что у него есть стальная опора в виде осаму, которая не рухнет и не пойдет трещинами, пока весь мир трещит по швам и их жизни идут по пизде. и если осаму сейчас опустит руки, ацуму этот мир не нужен.   
— не проси меня о таком, — шептал ацуму. — никогда не проси.   
прижимался ближе, ближе, всего бы в себя вытянул, лишь бы осаму понял — нет ничего страшнее расставания. 

два года прошло, и они всё ещё не сдохли и не стали кусками тухлого мяса, но осаму в самые тёмные минуты раз за разом просит:  
— обещай мне, цуму, обещай.   
и ацуму не придумывает ничего лучше крепких объятий. 

хината будит осаму, чтобы тот сменил его, и ацуму усиленно притворяется спящим. осаму трёт глаза, потягивается и поворачивается к нему. может, удалось его одурачить, может, так влияет мирный сон в четырёх стенах, но осаму наклоняется и тихо шепчет:  
— я тоже не могу обещать.


	3. Смерть придёт, у неё будут твои глаза (Куроо/Акааши)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> вдохновлено:  
> Перемотка - Здравствуй  
> Перемотка - Пора домой
> 
> (я просто хотела написать маленький драббл про акааши, нашедшего раненного куроо в большом городе посреди пиздеца, почему тут так много слов)

Задание было простым. Добраться до лагеря Дайшо, убедиться, что сукин сын жив, связаться с Кенмой и получить дальнейшие указания. Даже Шибаяма бы справился, ведь до ближайшего пункта связи подбросит Яку, а оттуда до лагеря Дайшо по канализации и узким улочкам не больше десяти километров. Но поскольку это Дайшо, Куроо идёт сам. Когда-то, ещё в самом начале этого пиздеца, они оказались вместе в одном лагере выживших и пообещали друг другу не умирать, пока один не прикончит второго. В память о школьной вражбе. Поэтому он отправляется в путь сразу, как до них добирается истощенная Мика и говорит, что потеряла связь с лагерем ещё неделю назад, когда за ней не вернулись на пункт связи.   
— Если он там сдох, я его не прощу, — ворчит Куроо, проверяя количество патронов. — Мы обучались одинаково, он должен быть так же хорош, как я.   
— Обещаю, что не скажу ему, что ты его хвалил, думая, что он умер, — отзывается Яку. — Но только если ты хорошо меня попросишь.   
Куроо не успевает ответить, потому что Кенма с силой пихает ему в руки рацию и карту.   
— У тебя два дня. Яку будет ждать тебя у пункта два дня. И если ты не успеешь, он вернётся в лагерь.   
— Да, я знаю. Мне хватит и дня. 

Дня. Конечно. Если Дайшо сдох, то явно так же, переоценив свои силы. Куроо чувствует, как к горлу подкатывается комок. Его тошнит, его трясёт, но ничего не выходит, кроме горчащей на языке желчи. Он не ел уже полтора дня. Перед глазами плывёт, от лидокаина постоянно тошнит и ведёт. Запасная рация разрядилась утром, так и не поймав волну. Куроо без понятия, где он, карту он выронил ещё в первый день, когда убегал от мертвецов закоулками, которые едва запомнил. Чёрт бы побрал Дайшо и его ебаный лагерь! 

Дорога до лагеря была и впрямь лёгкой. И слишком уж пустынной, Куроо это сразу не понравилось. Ни намёка на выставленные караулы, хотя Мика отметила на карте все посты. Одно из двух — лагерь снялся с места, бросив свою радистку на дальнем пункте связи, либо лагерь пополнил собой ряды мертвецов. Куроо не нравится ни один вариант. И то, что он не видит и не слышит мёртвых тварей, его не радует. Он два года выезжает из лагеря в город и привык, что они всегда где-то рядом. Они всегда слышат и чуют человечину. Даже при самом идеальном планировании нельзя ожидать, что не наткнешься на них. Но сейчас Куроо медленно идёт вдоль стены и не слышит и не видит. Это страшит больше всего.

Куроо выходит к лагерю, когда солнце уже высоко в зените. Дайшо занял бывшее здание мэрии, тактически рассудив, что до него проще всего добраться с любой точки в радиусе двух километров. К тому же есть свой аварийный генератор электроэнергии. Все подходы к зданию забаррикадированы автомобилями, брошенными друг на друга. У центрального входа стоит кран, с помощью которого и возводились эти баррикады. Куроо проскальзывает мимо по дорожке, отмеченной Микой, проходя между зданием и вспомогательной пристройкой. Мэрия встречает его мёртвой тишиной и темнотой в зияющих пастях оконных проёмов. Куроо ощущает леденящий внутренности страх. Что-то подсказывает ему не лезть внутрь, какое-то шестое чувство или животный инстинкт. Куроо делает ещё шаг к входу и буквально чувствует, как механизм “бей или беги” призывает бежать. Если его чему и научили три года кромешного пиздеца, так это слушаться инстинктов. Куроо разворачивается и, преодолевая накрывающую панику, вдруг понимает, отчего стоит тишина. Он задерживает дыхание, ощущая как бьётся сердце в ушах. И обходит вспомогательное здание. Дверь открыта и у самого порога давно засохшее пятно крови. Куроо присматривается — в генераторе два или три пулевых отверстия. Стараясь не шуметь, он выходит и присматривается к парковке. Мика сказала, что их фургон всегда стоит за мэрией, чтобы выбежать через заднюю дверь. К счастью, фургона нет на месте. Постепенно складывается картинка. Техник отправился проверить генератор и попался в лапы мертвецов. В панике стал отстреливаться и лишил лагерь электроэнергии. Глава лагеря приказал сняться с места и уйти до следующего места, где есть электричество. Чёртов Дайшо, хорошо, если ты не сдох.

Куроо делает вдох и слышит шорох. В нос бьёт сладковато-душный запах разложения. Куроо запаниковал и вовремя не почувствовал приближения тварей, хотя всё вокруг говорило ему уходить. Он срывается и бежит — как можно дальше.

Он плутает по улицам, не разбирая, куда несётся, отстреливаясь от подобравшихся слишком близко тварей. Он не узнаёт в них людей из лагеря Дайшо, и это немного утешает. Самую малость. А потом какая-то тварь оказывается достаточно цепкой, чтобы зацепить разлагающейся рукой висящую на поясе рацию.   
— Твою мать! — Куроо пытается отмахнуться рукой, как последний идиот. И чувствует, как обжигает палец болью. — Ах ты ж блядь!…  
Куроо простреливает мертвецу голову и прибавляет скорости. В ушах стучит, сердце бьётся в горле, и настоящий, животный страх заливает его с головой.   
Оторваться, убежать как можно дальше, спрятаться! Он должен обследовать палец. Укус побаливает и та часть, что ещё не привыкла к пиздецу, хочет облизнуть рану. Хорошо, что в лагере для выживших из него первым делом выбили привычку вспоминать, как бы он поступил до.

Получается забежать в квартиру и забаррикадироваться изнутри. Внутри никого нет, пахнет затхлостью и испортившейся едой. Куроо едва не тошнит, но он идёт к ванной. Выхватывает из рюкзака бутылку воды и промывает укус. Плоть до первой фаланги уже потемнела от заразы. Куроо трясёт. Он бежал до самой ночи, рация разбилась по дороге, а запасную надо зарядить от переносного аккумулятора. И самое главное — он укушен и заражён. 

Прекрасно. 

Его наконец тошнит от ужаса. Раковину приходится споласкивать остатками воды из бутылки. Что ж, однажды его удача должна была закончиться. Раньше или позже он оказался бы или убитым, или заражённым. В этом мире нельзя надеяться на спокойную жизнь и смерть в старости. Но почему-то это не успокаивает. Куроо морально готовился к такому исходу, но нельзя быть готовым в виду собственной плоти, медленно разъедамой заразой изнутри. 

— Ну же, Тецуро, ты знаешь, что должен делать… 

Он делает глубокий вдох. Он знает, что больше не может вернуться к Яку. По крайней мере, пока он не будет уверен, что зараза не распространилась дальше. 

Куроо туго перетягивает палец. Вкалывает ампулу лидокаина из запасов. Зажимает зубами брусок, который всегда носит с собой. И примеривается ножом. Будет больно, будет адски больно, он знает это. Он просит сам себя быть потише. Но когда лезвие вонзается в руку, он вопит от боли. 

На звук сбегутся мертвецы, точно сбегутся, проносится страшная мысль в голове. Заткнись, Куроо, заткнись, говорит он сам себе, но боль слишком невыносима. Слёзы брызжут из глаз и туманят зрение. Кровь, много крови повсюду. Наверное, проще было сразу застрелиться. Но Куроо не готов умирать, не поборовшись за жизнь. Да, без пальца — без мизинца — будет сложно первое время, но он приспособится. Он сможет. 

Он не может умереть сейчас. 

В каком-то измененном от боли сознании он заканчивает импровизированную операцию. Перематывает руку, вылив полпузырька перекиси водорода. И, привалившись спиной к стене, сползает на пол. Кажется, он проваливается в сон или в какие-то галлюцинации, потому что перед глазами вспыхивают картинки. Из прошлой жизни, в которой они были просто школьниками, просто студентами. В которой было место нежности и смущённой любви. Надежде. Сейчас не осталось ничего. И единственные люди, с которыми Куроо хотел когда-то проводить каждый день своей жизни, до глубокой старости быть вместе — далеко, слишком далеко. Он даже не уверен, что они ещё живы. Он боится надеяться увидеть их вновь. Наивности и надежде нет больше места в этом мире. 

Когда он приходит в себя, стоит глубокая ночь. От железного запаха крови мутит, как и от привкуса во рту. Куроо съедает четверть захваченного с собой пайка. Хватит ещё на один полноценный день. Который Куроо может быть переживёт. Он ставит запасную маленькую рацию заряжаться от аккумулятора. И снова проваливается в забытье. Вспоминаются родные, любимые лица. Не семья, нет, их лица он уже забыл, они были живы слишком давно. Он вспоминает всегда уставшего Акааши, его осунувшееся лицо, обрамленное отросшими завивающимися волосами, от чего лицо кажется ещё тоньше. Вспоминает яркую улыбку на потемневшем, обросшем лице Бокуто. Когда он видел их в последний раз? Кажется, прошли годы, хотя это было лишь пять месяцев назад. Отделились маленьким отрядом, чтобы найти ещё выживших и направить в их лагерь. Нишида, глава лагеря, был против. Будто он мог отговорить эту страшную силу упрямства, помноженную на три в лице Бокуто, Хинаты и Мии. Даже Куроо не стал пытаться. Хотя последнее чего он хотел — чтобы они уходили. Он смотрел им вслед, так и не попросив остаться. Потому что Бокуто бы он не переубедил, а Акааши бы не отпустил Бокуто. Всё, что Куроо смог — пригрозить, что лично сожрёт каждого из них, если с Бокуто что-то случится. Ведь если что-то с Бокуто, значит, и с Акааши. Они это понимали втроём. Не прощались навсегда, хотя стоило бы. Лёжа на холодном полу, Куроо думает, что стоило попрощаться. Ведь он вряд ли их теперь увидит. 

Утром он уходит из квартиры, чтобы отыскать новое убежище. Он идёт в сторону пункта связи, у которого его должны ждать — хотя он не уверен, куда ему вообще идти. Он может путать по городу два дня, за которые Яку уже давно уедет. Не потому что ему так хочется оставить Куроо, а потому что безопасность лагеря должна стоять на первом месте. Она важнее жизни любого из них. Как бы Яку ни возмущался, он поступит по правилам. Ведь если нет, Куроо сам его сожрёт. 

Запасная рация не ловит сигнал. Куроо пробует раз за разом, но ничего не выходит. Может, он ловит не ту волну, он не уверен. Его ведёт от лидокаина, и он не должен быть вообще на улице в таком состоянии. Он не сможет отстреливаться, когда перед глазами плывёт и реакция замедленна. Он не может есть, его мутит, кажется, он оставляет после себя кисловатый след по всему городу. И либо зомби совсем тупые, либо сытые, раз не реагируют на его передвижения. Куроо заваливается в очередную квартиру, чтобы переждать ночь. Он не уверен, ночь ли вообще, он потерял чувство времени. По пути он опустошил аптеку, в которой чудом остались ещё бинты и обезбол. И сейчас, едва в сознании от слабости, он заново перевязывает руку. Он со страхом и подступающей тошнотой разворачивает бинты. Выдыхает. Зараза не продвигается дальше. Он успел. Но радоваться страшно, вдруг он не замечает чего-то, не видит очевидного? Перематывает вновь, закидывается таблеткой. Наверное, она ему не нужна, он почти не чувствует уже боли, но так он и не чувствует такого липкого, животного ужаса перед возможностью превратиться в мертвеца. Куроо знает, что это глупо, и сам себя уговаривает — вот завтра он точно будет без таблеток. Точно. Он проваливается в сон и ему кажется, что он слышит где-то вдалеке выстрелы.

Когда он открывает глаза, то видит перед собой светлое, худое лицо, обрамленное тёмными волосами. Чувствует на себе пристальный взгляд. И почти не чувствует боли. Неужели умер? Ведь с чего бы иначе ему видеть перед собой Акааши? Акааши далеко, может быть, даже на другом конце страны. Ему нечего делать тут, рядом с умирающим Куроо.   
— Я всегда знал, что ты будешь моей смертью, — хрипло проговаривает Куроо. Язык не слушается, ощущается привкус металла и желчи.  
— Ты когда-нибудь не несёшь чушь? — Голос у Акааши именно такой, каким Куроо его помнит. Бесстрастный и спокойный. Только лицо у него хмурое, недовольное.   
— Даже в смерти ты не даёшь мне спуску, а?   
— Тецуро, ещё слово про смерть и я правда тебя пристрелю. — Акааши вздыхает и протягивает руку. Крепкую, мозолистую руку, привыкшую держать в руке автомат и нож. Огрубевшими пальцами он осторожно касается лица Куроо, будто боится спугнуть. И Куроо льнет к его прикосновению, истосковавшийся, неверящий, полный надежды.   
— Эй, — тихо говорит Куроо. — Привет.   
— Привет, — Акааши позволяет себе слабо улыбнуться. — Я пришёл за тобой.   
— С возвращением домой.   
— Именно. Тецуро, пойдём домой.   
Куроо закрывает обессилено глаза.


End file.
